


Flammentanz

by Mythopoeia00



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Balrog - Freeform, Death, Drabble, Fëanor - Freeform, Gen, Silmarillion - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 20:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythopoeia00/pseuds/Mythopoeia00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als der Feuergeist in Flammen aufging.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flammentanz

Flammentanz

Höllenhitze eines Schmiedeofens umgab ihn, durchdrang ihn, gab ihm Kraft. Sein seidig schwarzes Haar wurde kraus und kohlte an. Beherrscht sog er die dicke Luft ein, sein Atem heiß als wolle er Feuer speien. Die Ärmel seines Gewands waren verbrannt und legten seine Muskeln bloß. Trainiert vom Schmiedehammer, zum Zerreißen gespannt, hielten sie das gezackte Schwert fest im Griff. Kein Elb sollte jemals ein so gewaltiges Schwert schwingen. 

Schweiß und Blut rannen ihm über das Gesicht und verdampften auf seiner glühenden Haut. Kein Schmerz schwächte ihn, kein Flammen verbrannte seinen Körper. Er war Feuer und führte Krieg dagegen. Glühende Augen trafen ihn und lodernde Peitschen und Schwerter durchschnitten die Luft, sandten glühende Wirbelstürme in seine Richtung. 

Lichterloh fingen seine Haare Feuer. Seine Kleidung war, bis auf die Rüstung, den Flammen zu Opfer gefallen. Sein Zorn, sein Hass, seine Leidenschaft schürten sein Feuer und er stürzte sich dem Valarauco entgegen, ein manisches Funkeln in den schwarzen Augen und einen teuflischen Fluch auf den Lippen. 

Die Erde bebte als die Schwerter sich donnernd trafen. Das Klirren des Schlagabtausches hallte über das ganze Feld. Wie zwei Phönixe umkreisten sie sich. Brennend. Körper wie Seele. Und hätte Ilúvatar ihn dreimal so groß geschaffen, hätte er den Valarauco besiegt, doch dieser überragte ihn um zwei Rangar und so war es unvermeidlich, dass er ihn letzten Endes brach. Er hatte das Schwert zur Abwehr gehoben, doch der Schlag kam so grausam, dass es ihn zerschmetterte und das Schwert wie aus Glas zersprang. 

Und so lag er gekrümmt am Boden, aus unzähligen, tiefen Wunden strömte nun das Blut.

Ein letztes Mal flammte das Feuer in seinen kohlschwarzen Augen auf, als er die Rufe seiner Söhne wie aus weiter Ferne vernahm. 

Sein Körper zitterte. 

Rauch stieg auf, seine Rüstung schmolz.

Ein Glühen. 

Eine Stichflamme. 

Asche verwehte im Wind.


End file.
